Why Can't Words Be Undone?
by sandylover
Summary: This is the sequel to Why Isn't Pretend Dating Real? Oliver says something terrible to Miley. So bad, that Miley may never forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all chapters.**

**A/N: If you didn't read Why Isn't Pretend Dating Real? You'll probably still understand this! Please Review!**

Miley sat down on her couch and started to flip through channels, for she was bored.

"Hey honey," said Robbie as he walked in through the door with a bag of groceries.

"What cha buy?" asked Miley.

"Just some milk and stuff," said Robbie.

"I'm so bored," said Miley.

"You could invite Lilly or Oliver over if you want," said Robbie.

"If I invited Lilly over she would just go over to Jackson," said Miley.

Robbie started to chuckle but stopped after Miley gave him a death glare.

" How 'bout Oliver?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll call him," said Miley.

Miley called Oliver and he said that he would come over. Miley was happy as Oliver walked in.

"Hey Miles," said Oliver as he kissed her on the check.

"Hey Oliver," said Miley.

"C'mon I'll take you out to lunch," said Oliver grabbing her hand.

Miley grinned at him as they walked out the door. "The restaurant is over there," said Oliver pointing to it.

Miley and Oliver sat down at their table. "I'm going to go to the restroom," said Miley.

"Ok," said Oliver as Miley left.

Oliver's phone's started ringing and he answered it. "Hey, this is your friend Henry," he said.

"Hi, I haven't heard from you in awhile," said Oliver.

"So…are you still dating Lilly?" asked Henry.

"No, I don't like her anymore I'm with somebody else. We just weren't meant to be. She got kind of annoying too," said Oliver.

"Wow," said Henry.

"Yeah so I wanted to break up with her," said Oliver.

"Did you?" asked Henry.

Miley had heard this whole conversation. "Oh my gosh! He's talking about me," said Miley.

Miley walked back to the table. Oliver saw her and said to Henry: "I got to go bye," said Oliver and hung up.

"I need to go," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

Before Miley could answer his question she was gone. "What got into her?" asked Oliver.


	2. I wish we weren't together

Oliver ran out of the restaurant wondering why Miley had left. He saw her outside.

"Miley, what's wrong?" asked Oliver as he caught up to her.

"You don't want to be with me anymore," said Miley.

"What makes you think that?" asked Oliver.

"You were talking to someone one the phone and said we weren't meant to be," said Miley.

"I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about Lilly," said Oliver.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Miley.

"Its okay, Miles," said Oliver.

"Thanks," said Miley.

"Welcome, let's go back and eat," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley, they went back in.

They finished eating and went back to Miley's. "My favorite TV show is on right now," said Oliver.

"Cool, let's watch it," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver as they went to the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV.

Miley started talking. Oliver couldn't stop looking at the TV. "Hello Oliver!" shouted Miley waving her hand in front of his face.

"Be quiet," said Oliver.

"What did you say?" asked Miley.

"I'm trying to watch this!" shouted Oliver.

"Ok, gosh," said Miley.

"I wish we weren't together," mumbled Oliver.

Miley started at him in shock. "Miley, I didn't mean that," said Oliver.

"Yeah you did," said Miley running up to her room.

Oliver ran up to see Miley but her door was locked. "Miley, open!" shouted Oliver.

"No!" screamed Miley.

"She'll not talk to me," said Oliver going downstairs. He decided to just leave.

Miley went back down to see if he was still there. "He left," said Miley.

"Oh well, I still can't believe he said that," said Miley.

Robbie and Jackson came back from a volleyball match. "Did you win?" asked Miley trying to hold back her tears.

"Yep, what's wrong honey?" asked Robbie.

"Oliver and I broke up," said Miley.

"I'm so sorry," said Robbie.

"Why?" asked Jackson.

"Like I'm telling you!" shouted Miley.

"I'll just ask Lilly," said Jackson.

"I haven't even told her," said Miley.

"Stop it you two," said Robbie.

Miley went upstairs. "What's happening to me? Why did he say that to me?" said Miley.

Lilly called. "What?" asked Miley.

"I heard what happened about you and Oliver," said Lilly.

"Who told you?" asked Miley.

"Jackson," said Lilly.

"That little….," said Miley.

"Stop, I think he's cute. He's my boyfriend you know," said Lilly.

"No, Lilly, I just realized that," said Miley sarcastically.

"Why did you break up?" asked Lilly.

"He said he wished we weren't together," said Miley.

"Seriously?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Miley.

"That's not like Oliver," said Lilly.

"I know. I wonder what got into him," said Miley.

"Yeah, well bye," said Lilly.

"Bye," said Miley as she hung up.

Lilly called Jackson and they were planning a way to get Miley and Oliver back together…

**A/N: I wonder how the plan will go. Thank you to SingingHeartOut 7, Boeremeise, olivermileylilyfreak, iheartdisney128, DlnSprFan101, and blue-eyedchick for reviewing! **


	3. I Didn't Mean That

"We have to get them back together!" shouted Lilly who had sneaked herself in.

"But how?" asked Jackson.

"I think I have an idea," said Lilly.

"What?" asked Jackson.

Lilly whispered it to Jackson and they were ready to start it. Lilly picked up her cell phone.

"Hello," said Oliver.

"I need you to come to my house," said Lilly.

"Why, Lilly?" asked Oliver.

"Just come," said Lilly.

"Fine whatever you say," said Oliver.

"Ok see you soon," said Lilly while she hung up.

Lilly dialed Miley's number. "Hello," said Miley.

"Can you come over to my house right now?" asked Lilly.

"Sure. See you then," said Miley.

"Ok bye," said Lilly. She hung up the phone.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" asked Jackson.

"Hopefully," said Lilly.

Oliver was the first to arrive. "Hey, Lilly," said Oliver.

"Jackson wants to show you something upstairs," said Lilly.

"Um…ok," said Oliver as they went up.

Miley arrived. "Hey, Lilly," said Miley.

"I'll be right back," said Lilly leaving.

Upstairs, Jackson and Oliver were talking. "Go downstairs and see what Lilly is doing," said Jackson.

"Ok," said Oliver.

Oliver went down and saw Miley sitting on the couch. He didn't want her to see him because he knew she hated him.

Lilly came back and sat next to Miley. "Are you okay not being with Oliver?" asked Lilly.

Miley started to weep. "I really do love him but he doesn't love me," said Miley letting out a few sobs.

"It's okay, Miles," said Lilly hugging her.

Lilly saw Oliver but didn't act like she did. "I'm going to go see what Jackson is up to," said Lilly leaving.

"Ok," said Miley.

Oliver knew he needed to get her to forgive him. So, he decided to go see her.

Miley saw him. "What are you doing her?" asked Miley who was very shocked.

"Lilly invited me over," said Oliver.

"But Lilly invited me…," said Miley.

"….Lilly!" shouted Oliver.

"Anyway, what do you want?" asked Miley.

Oliver sat down next to Miley. "I want you to forgive me. I didn't mean what I said before," said Oliver.

Lilly and Jackson were looking down watching them. "She better forgive him," said Lilly.

"I agree," said Jackson.

"C'mon Miley!" shouted Lilly.

Jackson covered Lilly's mouth. "Not so loud they could here you," said Jackson.

"Sorry," said Lilly.

"Its okay, Lil," said Jackson.

Miley was about to respond to Oliver. "Are you going to say anything?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver…I…," said Miley.

"You what?" asked Oliver.

"Don't know what to say. I'm still shocked about you saying that mean thing yesterday," said Miley.

"I seriously didn't mean that," said Oliver.

"It seemed like you did," said Miley.

"Do you know what I wish?" asked Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley.

"That those words I said to you yesterday could be undone," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Yes, a question I ask myself. Why can't words be undone?" said Oliver.

"Do you really mean that?" questioned Miley.

"Yes, Miley, I love you," said Oliver.

Jackson and Lilly were really happy hoping that Miley would say she loved him back.

**A/N: I hope she says I love you back! LOL. Thank you to iheartdisney128, soccerroxtroypayroxzgrl, blue-eyedchick, Boeremeisie, casey(anonymous), risingstar9328, moliverlover, and xoxlildancer for reviewing! **


	4. A Good Dream

Miley stared at Oliver for a second. "Of course I love you too. But I was concerned that you didn't anymore," said Miley.

"I will always love you no matter what," said Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver," said Miley.

"So…do you forgive me?" asked Oliver.

"Well, since your begging I will," said Miley with a grin.

"I knew you would," said Oliver.

"I guess we're back together," said Miley.

"Duh," said Oliver.

"Hey!" shouted Miley punching him slightly in the arm.

Lilly and Jackson were overjoyed about what just happened. "Yes, our plan worked!" shouted Lilly.

Lilly said that a little too loud and Miley and Oliver looked up. "Lilly!" shouted Miley.

"Sorry," she said and came down to them with Jackson.

"That's ok," said Miley.

"Besides if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Lilly.

"Hey! I helped too," said Jackson.

"I know," said Lily.

"I'm just glad everybody is happy again," said Oliver.

"Same here," said Miley.

**(A/N: Something very shocking will happen next. You'll be very surprised.)**

Miley tossed and turned then woke up from a dream. "Wait…that was a dream," said Miley.

"Are Oliver and I still not together?" she asked herself.

Miley dialed Lillly's number. "Hello," said Lilly yawning.

"This is Miley. Did Oliver and I break up?" asked Miley.

"Yes, that's what you told me," said Lilly.

"I had a dream that we forgave each other and I was happy," said Miley.

"Well, that didn't happen," said Lilly.

"Yeah, and that's sad," said Miley.

"Something else that's sad is calling me at three o'clock in the morning," said Lilly.

"Sorry, Lil," said Miley.

"It's ok," said Lilly.

"Bye-Bye," said Miley.

"Goodbye," said Lilly as she hung up. "Boy, Miley's loosing it," she said as she went back to bed.

"I wish dreams could come true," said Miley, trying to go back to bed.

The next morning Miley went downstairs. "How are you doing, Bud?" asked Robbie.

"I had an awesome dream," said Miley.

"What was it?" asked Robbie.

"Oliver and I got back together and everything was going great," said Miley.

"It could be reality," said Robbie.

"Um…no," said Miley.

"Has he even apologized?" asked Robbie.

"Nope, but in my lovely dream he did," said Miley.

"I made you some pancakes that Lilly loves," said Robbie.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Miley.

"I hope you enjoy them. I got to go," said Robbie, putting his coat on and going out the door.

"Ok bye see you later," said Miley.

Robbie said goodbye and was gone. Miley swallowed her pancakes.

"I wonder if my dream will come true….," said Miley, thinking about it coming true.

"What dream?" asked Jackson coming in.

"A good dream," said Miley.

"What 'good' dream?" asked Jackson.

"Oliver and I getting back together and everyone were happy," said Miley.

"Ok…whatever you're loosing it Mile," said Jackson.

"Whatever," said Miley getting up.

Lilly popped into the house with her skateboard. "Hello people," she said.

"Hello," said Miley and Jackson.

"Don't you think Miley's loosing it?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, she called me at three o'clock in the morning," said Lilly.

"I think you guys are the ones loosing it," said Miley.

"Who's loosing what?" asked Oliver popping in.

Miley glanced at Oliver for a second then just went away. "What's gotten into her?" asked Oliver.

"Oh my gosh, boy," said Lilly.

"Is she still mad at me?" asked Oliver.

"Well, duh," said Jackson.

**A/N: Can't you believe it was all a dream? Me neither. Thank you to SingingHeartOut 7, iheartdisney128, Boeremeisie, DlnSprFan101, risingstar9328, casey(anonymous), moliverlover, and soccerroxztroypayroxzgrl for reviewing! **


	5. Forgiving and Forgeting

Miley gazed out of her window watching the sun fade to black slowly.

Then she heard a knock on her door. It was Oliver. Lilly and Jackson had talked Oliver into apologizing to her. And after awhile Oliver agreed to it.

"Who is it?" asked Miley.

"Oliver," He said.

Miley hesitated and let out a sigh. "Come in."

"Look, I need to talk to you," said Oliver.

"_Just like my dream," thought Miley._

"Well, I don't," said Miley.

"Seriously listen to me," said Oliver.

"I don't know if I can," said Miley.

"Can I just explain something to you?" asked Oliver.

"Fine," said Miley.

"I didn't mean what I said before. Please forgive me?" he asked.

"I…don't know if I can," said Miley.

"Why, Miley, why?" asked Oliver.

"Do you think I should forgive you?" asked Miley.

"Yes, because I really am sorry," said Oliver.

"Oliver, I had a dream that we forgave each other and were happy," said Miley.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Oliver.

"It seemed like I was happy but I was still hurt inside," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because I was still sad about what you said before," said Miley.

"I didn't mean anything I said about wishing we weren't together. I've always wished we were together," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"I love you," mumbled Miley.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing," said Miley.

"I have good news for you," said Miley.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I forgive you," said Miley with a grin.

"I knew you would!" shouted Oliver pulling Miley into a hug.

The hugged lasted a while. "Can you do me a favor?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah sure," said Miley.

"Just forget about that thing I said to you that was mean," said Oliver.

"I will," said Miley.

Lilly and Jackson were hearing some screams from upstairs. "Let's go see what's going on," said Lilly.

They went up to Miley's room and went in. "What's going on up here?" asked Lilly.

"Miley forgave me," said Oliver.

"That's awesome!" screamed Lilly.

"I know," said Miley.

"I'm glad you're happy," said Jackson.

"Why, were you sad?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, she was moping around," said Jackson.

"Jackson!" shouted Miley.

"Typical brother and sister," said Lilly.

"I agree," said Oliver.

"I'm so glad you forgave him," said Lilly.

"Me too, I'm happy he apologized," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver who was going to tell her that Lilly and Jackson told him to but she may get mad.

"Remember a long time ago, well not that long ago. When Oliver and I pretended to date?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, why?" asked Oliver.

"I realized something. That pretend dating can be real," said Miley.

"Yeah, it can," said Oliver.

"That's so cool," said Lilly.

"Actually come to think of it, if you would of never liked Lilly we would of never been together," said Miley.

"In an odd way that's true," said Oliver.

"I know," said Lilly.

"Do I come into this story anytime soon?" asked Jackson.

"No," said Miley chuckling.

"Miley!" exclaimed Jackson.

Robbie had over heard all of this and was more that happy. "I'm so glad they're happy," he said.

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, DlnSprFan101, risingstar9328, Boeremeisie, xoxlildancer, and moliverlover for reviewing! **


	6. Lilly!

Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Just think if it wasn't for me and Jackson, you guys wouldn't be back together," said Lilly.

Oliver gave Lilly a death glare. "Lilly!" exclaimed Oliver.

"So…you're telling that Lilly and Jackson made you to apologize to me?" questioned Miley.

"Well…," said Oliver.

"Oliver, answer me," said Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

Oliver saw a tear come down Miley's cheek as she ran up to her room. "Oliver, I'm really sorry for saying that," said Lilly.

"But…why did you?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know; it just came out," said Lilly.

"You do have a big mouth," said Jackson jokingly.

"Jackson, it's not funny!" shouted Lilly.

"Sorry, Lil," said Jackson.

"What am I going to do?" asked Oliver.

"Miley is probably going to be really mad at you," said Lilly.

"Duh," said Oliver.

"Yeah…," said Lilly.

"Do-Do you think Miley will ever forgive me again?" asked Oliver.

"Maybe," said Jackson.

"Maybe! I need a yes!" shouted Oliver.

"Oliver, I really don't know what she's going to do," said Jackson.

"Reality Check here: Neither do I," said Oliver.

"Do…you still like love Miley?" asked Lilly.

"What do you mean of course I do!" shouted Oliver.

"Just wondering," said Lilly.

"What would make you even think that?" asked Oliver.

"You acted like you didn't even care about her…," said Lilly.

"I care about Miley!" shouted Oliver.

Miley had been listening to all of this. _"Who should I believe Lilly or Oliver?" she thought._

Jackson was watching Lilly and Oliver fight. "This ain't going very well," he said,

Miley came down. "What the heck is going on?" she asked.

"Lilly and Oliver are fighting over if Oliver cares about you or not," said Jackson.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Don't ask me," said Jackson.

Miley sat down next to Jackson while they watched the "show" of Lilly and Oliver fighting.

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" asked Miley.

"Beats me," said Jackson.

"Have they even noticed I'm here?" asked Miley.

"Probably not," said Jackson.

Oliver and Lilly were still arguing. "Would you stop saying I don't care about Miley!" shouted Oliver.

"Tell her if you do or not," said Lilly.

"How can I she's not here?" asked Oliver.

"Umm…yeah she is," said Lilly.

Oliver turned around and saw Jackson and Miley sitting there looking at him.

"You were here the whole time?" asked Oliver.

"Basically," said Miley.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all this," said Oliver.

"Did Lilly tell you to say I'm sorry?" asked Miley.

"No, I did it myself," said Oliver.

"Wow, I'm surprised," said Miley.

Oliver let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't know if we belong together anymore," said Oliver.

"What, why?" asked Miley.

"I can't understand you anymore. I make one mistake and you always freak out," said Oliver.

**A/N: I wonder how Miley will react to Oliver's response. Have any of you gotten Ashley Tisdale's album Headstrong? If you haven't, I highly recommend it! It's Awesome! Please Review! **


	7. We're Over

Miley looked at him thinking it wasn't true what he just said. But she realized it was.

Miley slowly left her house and went to the beach. She looked over her shoulder at Oliver while a tear came down her cheek.

"Oliver, you doughnut!" shouted Lilly.

"Lilly, I don't love Miley anymore," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"I just don't ok," said Oliver.

"You know, Miley is going to be very upset," said Jackson.

"Yes, and I don't really care," said Oliver.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"You seriously don't love Miley anymore?" asked Lilly.

"I already told you that I don't," said Oliver.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this to her," said Lilly.

"Lilly, listen to me, Miley and I aren't going to be together again," said Oliver.

Miley had come in just when Oliver had said that. She gasped. "He's out of his mind, Miley," said Lilly.

"No, he just has a point that he hates me," said Miley.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" asked Lilly.

"Shut up," said Oliver.

"Geez, a little harsh there," said Lilly.

"Don't you two start fighting again," said Jackson.

"Fine," mumbled Lilly.

"I'm surprised you're not in room crying," said Oliver.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," said Miley.

"Well, you must of," said Oliver.

"Oliver, what happened to you?" asked Miley.

"Do you realize I don't love you?" asked Oliver.

"Duh," said Miley.

Jackson and Lilly sat down. "Don't you two even think of trying to get me and Miley back together because I won't fall for it," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Lilly.

"What she said," said Jackson.

Miley let a tear drop down her cheek but quickly wiped it off. "I hate you," mumbled Miley.

"What?" questioned Oliver.

"I hate you," repeated Miley.

"Well, I hate you too," said Oliver.

"Fine, then I guess we're over," said Miley.

"Fine, Bye," said Oliver.

"Bye," said Miley.

Oliver turned and looked at Miley. She wasn't looking at him, though. Oliver was gone.

"Wow," said Lilly.

"I know," said Jackson.

"Are you okay, Miles?" asked Lilly.

"I'm fine perfectly fine," said Miley.

"You sure?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"I don't know what got into Oliver. He used to be so goofy and nice," said Lilly.

"He was until he started dating you then me," said Miley.

"Yeah, he became so serious when that happened," said Lilly.

"He's always like that around girls. He was like that around Becca, Sara, you, and me," said Miley.

"True," said Lilly.

"Maybe I could talk to him," said Jackson.

"No, Oliver and I over," said Miley.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Jackson.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Does anybody have any good songs I could use that show how Miley and Oliver miss each other? If you do please tell me in your review! Thank you! **


	8. No Response

**A/N: Thank you for giving me so much song ideas! I haven't chosen yet so keep sending them. Please Review!**

Miley was writing stuff in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oliver and I broke up today for real. He was being so mean! I can't stand him. I used to think we were meant to be, but I thought wrong. I hear somebody knocking on the door. Toodles._

Miley put her diary away and opened the door. It was someone much unexpected, it was Oliver.

"What do you want?" asked Miley giving Oliver "the look".

"I forgot my coat," said Oliver.

"Then get it," said Miley.

Oliver went over and picked up his coat and went away without even looking at Miley.

Miley sighed as she watched him walk away. "Goodbye," she mumbled. There was no reply.

Miley went over to the table to see her diary. "Oh my gosh, it's gone," said Miley.

Oliver had gone into his home. He opened up his jacket and saw Miley's diary fall out.

"What's this doing in here?" he asked to himself.

He opened it up and read it. "I'm not mean," said Oliver. "Well, at least I don't think so."

Oliver heard his cell ring. It was Miley. _"Should I answer it?" he thought._

He decided he mine as well. "What," said Oliver.

"Do you have my diary?" asked Miley.

"Yes, it was in my coat," said Oliver.

"Can you bring it back?" asked Miley.

"Fine. Be right there," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley while she hung up. Oliver got up and headed off to Miley's.

Oliver went in and handed Miley the diary. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," said Miley.

"Yeah, whatever," said Oliver.

He was leaving when Miley grabbed his shoulder. "Did you read it?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" asked Oliver.

"Just tell me," said Miley.

"Maybe," said Oliver.

"Maybe means yes," said Miley.

"Look, I got to go," said Oliver.

"Fine," said Miley as Oliver was gone.

"I was just trying to be nice to him," said Miley.

Miley realized it was late so she went up to bed.

Oliver was doing the same thing at his house. "Am I mean?" he asked himself.

"I might have been too harsh on Miley," said Oliver.

Oliver fell asleep with these questions flowing through his head.


	9. Walk Away

**A/N: I decided to use the song Walk Away by: Paula DeAnda! I might use I Still Believe by: Hayden Panieterrie later on. I don't own any of these songs! Enjoy!**

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me_

Miley walked into school accompanied by Lilly. "Do you miss having Oliver next to you?" asked Lilly.

"No, I don't want to remember it," said Miley.

"Of course you don't," said Lilly.

_You gonna remember me boo_

_I'm gonna remember you too_

_I can't forget all the crazy shhh…we used to do_

_You was doing too much_

_I wasn't doing enough_

_That's what your friends are saying _

_You got a man anyway_

_I can't explain it either_

_I ain't never wanna leave ya_

_Ya it's hard to walk away when I see ya_

_When I see ya I remember the day_

_You put your shoes on and moved on_

_Before I could say_

"Look, Lilly another guy asked me out," said Miley.

"Who?" asked Lilly shocked.

"Matt…the new guy," said Miley.

"Oh," said Lilly.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Why'd you get with a new guy?" asked Lilly.

"Well…," said Miley.

_I saw you with your new girl yesterday_

_And I feel like I must confess_

_Even though it kills me to have to say_

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

_Physically just sort of perfection_

_Gotta commend you on your selection_

_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

_In the back of my mind_

_I can't help but question_

_Does she rub your feet?_

_When you've had a long day_

_Scratch your scalp_

_When you take out your braids_

_Does she know that you like too_

_Play PS2 till 6 in the morning_

_Like I do_

Before Miley could answer her and Lilly saw Oliver come out of class.

He was with a girl. Not just any girl. A pretty girl. "Whoa," said Lilly.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I saw him with her yesterday," said Miley.

"So, that's why you're with Matt," said Lilly.

"No, of course not," said Miley.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

"What's her name?" asked Lilly.

"Laura I guess," mumbled Miley.

Miley and Lilly walked in the hall. As they were walking Oliver and Laura passed.

Oliver and Miley glimpsed at each other. Neither of them grinned.

_I can't forget how we used to be_

_Our life from day to day_

_Hoping maybe you'll come back_

_And though I tell myself not to be afraid_

_To move on but it seems I can't_

_Though I new man has given me attention_

_It ain't the same as your affection_

_Though I know I should be content_

_In the back of my mind_

_I can't help but question_

_Does he kiss me on the forehead?_

_Before we play_

_Show up on my doorstep_

_(with a bouquet)_

_Does he call me in the middle of the day?_

_Just to say hey baby I love you_

_Like you used to do_

Miley shook letting out a sigh. Matt came to her. "Hey, Miley," said Matt.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Do you want to do something with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Sure," said Miley who really didn't want to. She wanted to be with Oliver.

Oliver turned around from Laura and saw Miley with Matt. "What are you looking at?" asked Laura.

"Nothing," said Oliver.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

"Matt, this is Lilly," said Miley.

"Hi, Lilly," said Matt.

"Hey," said Lilly.

"Anybody you want to introduce me to?" asked Miley.

"Wait a second," said Matt.

Matt came back with somebody much unexpected. It was Oliver!

"This is my friend Oliver," said Matt.

"I kinda already know him," said Miley.

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

_The things we did_

_The way we shared our fantasies_

_Just you and me_

_My friend, my love, my family_

_How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be?_

_Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing_

_Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I was missing_

_Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging_

_And I realize how much I'm bugging_

_I miss you_

"You guys are friends?" asked Matt.

"We used to be," said Miley.

"Why aren't you anymore?" asked Matt.

"Long story," said Oliver.

"Well…ok," said Matt.

"I have some news for you, Matt," said Oliver.

"What?" asked Matt.

"I'm moving," said Oliver.

"When?" asked Matt.

"Today," said Oliver.

"Bye," said Oliver. Him and Matt hugged and said their goodbyes.

Matt left for class. "I guess bye," said Lilly.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Whatever," said Lilly going to class.

Miley looked at Oliver. Oliver looked at Miley. They went their separate ways, walking away.

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_Remember You_

_I'm gonna remember you_

_Your gonna remember me_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_Remember You_

**The End**

**A/N: **I know, sad ending. I might make a sequel. Please Review! Thanks for everybody who gave me the ideas for the songs.


End file.
